Ra's al Ghul vs. Baron Zemo
Ra's al Ghul vs. Baron Zemo is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Ra's al Ghul from the DC comics, and other sources from the DC Universe, and Baron Helmut Zemo, AKA, The 13th Baron Zemo from the Marvel comics, and other sources from the Marvel Universe. Description DC vs. Marvel. Today, two terrorist from the past, who have lived longer than they should, are going to gave a sword duel to the Death. But who is the superior sword wielder; the Demon's Head, or the Nazi terrorist? Interlude Wiz: Terrorism is a serious problem that still is exist to this very day. Boomstick: But what if the leader of a terrorist group managed live for many, many years? Like Ra's al Ghul, the Demon's Head and leader of the League of Assassins. Wiz: And Baron Helmut Zemo, AKA the 13th Baron Zemo, and the Leader of The Masters of Evil. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Ra's al Ghul Wiz: Batman is one of DC's greatest heroes. But before he dressed up like a bat and fought crime throughout Gotham, he was still Bruce Wayne, traveling all around the world learning several different skills. Some of his teachings include traveling with the magician Zartara to be a master escape artist, trained with monks from Tebet, and even mastering all from of martial arts. Boomstick: And the one who taught Batman all of his martial art skills was the Demon's Head, Ra's al Ghul. Wiz: And before you say anything, yes we are aware that in several adaptations, Ra's was never a mentor towards Batman. And yes we are aware that he instead tries to convince Batman to both join, and lead the League of Assassins on multiple occasions, as well as have Batman marry his daughter. But with that said, let's get on to his bio. Boomstick: Ra's al Ghul is the leader of a large terrorist organization known as the League of Assassins. This group also has other aliases such as the League of Shadows, Society of Assassins, and Society of Shadows. But you're probably asking; "Who exactly IS Ra's al Ghul?" Wiz: Well, truth be told, no one really knows, as apparently Ra's has been around for over 600 years. There are even speculation that since Ra's has been around for so long, that he even forgot his own name. Boomstick: Wait, how can an ordinary man live up to 600 years? Wiz: Well, during his travels, Ra's discovered a pool filled with a green water-like substance, that, when a person takes a dip in it, it can fully restore the user in full health. However, if the person is completely healthy, then the pool with have the reverse effect. In other words, the person dies in the progress. These pools were the Lazarus Pits. Boomstick: So when Ra's is on the verge of dying, he takes a dip in the Lazarus Pit, and he's completely healthy? After this Death Battle, I'm going to find one, wait till I get sick, and swim in that green stuff. Wiz: Alright Boomstick. But before you do, I should warn you that when a person emerges from the Lazarus Pit will leave the person temporarily insane. So be careful. Boomstick: Being around of 600 years, Ra's al Ghul has a shit-load of abilities that he's learned. Being the leader of a large organization, Ra's is a goddamn genius. Wiz: He's also a master on all forms of hand-to-hand combat, though it seems that he prefers sword combat. Not to mention he's also a brilliant strategist. Boomstick: And due to his years of training, Ra's is at the peak of physical strength, speed and agility, and hell maybe even beyond that. Wiz: And not only are his physical abilities at the peak of normal humans, but after he emerges from the Lazarus Pit, all of his physical traits like strength, speed, reflexes and agility are enhanced to near-superhuman levels. Boomstick: OKAY! Now I'm convinced to jump into a Lazarus Pit! Wiz: Not to mention, Ra's is also apparently a skilled alchemist. Boomstick: Alchemist? Is that the same stuff that Edward Elric can do right? Wiz: Pretty much. And for the record, it's alchemy not Alchemist. An Alchemist is a person who studies/uses Alchemy. Boomstick Did you say something? I'm still searching for a Lazarus Pit. Wiz: Never mind. Ra's is one of Batman's deadliest. Both are equal when it comes to combat skills. It fact the two both hate and respect each other at the same time. Hate, because they both have different ideology on how they see justice. Batman believes that everyone deserves a chance even in spite on them botching their chances on multiple occasions, while Ra's on the other hand believes that justice doesn't exist, and that if there's a place that's filled with evil and is beyond saving, it should be removed through genocide. At the same time however, Ra's respects Batman and believes that he's the most worthy to take his place as his heir, as well as have Batman marry his daughter, Talia, since both she and Batman love each other. Boomstick: But being around for 600 years, Ra's is prone to have some strange, and questionable moments. If one thinks about it, Ra's is technically suicidal, as he's been not only trying to convince Batman to lead the League of Assassins, but he's also been asking, no, demanding Batman to kill him. He's even gone so far as to threaten Batman that he'll kill his own daughter if Batman doesn't kill him. Wiz: There are also signs of his mind slowly losing sanity, though all of these flaws are likely of him using the Lazarus Pits for so many years. Boomstick: Wait, I thought you said rejuvenating in the Lazarus Pit will heal an deathly ill person, but it leaves the swimmer only temporarily insane. Wiz: While that maybe true, but since Ra's has been using the pits for so many years, the negative effects have been effecting Ra's more and more. In fact, in some adaptations, after using the Lazarus Pits for so long, Ra's eventually developed anti-bodies, which causes the effects of the Lazarus Pits to last a lot less each time, and causes Ra's to age quicker after every dip. Boomstick: But even when his body is on the verge of being killed off, Ra's can always find some means to keep his soul intact. Such as when he, somehow transferred his mind and soul inside his own daughter. Wiz: You can't argue that Ra's always finds some means to escape Death's grip. Boomstick: Can't argue with Wiz. Can't argue with that... Ra's al Ghul: If someone stands in the way of true justice, you simply walk up behind them, and stab them in the heart. Baron Helmut Zemo Wiz: The Zemo family line is that has been around for 13th generations. Boomstick: Each member is born to be, eventually, the next Baron, and each Baron has a first name that begins with the letter "H". There's the 12th Baron; Heinrich Zemo. But for this Death Battle, we are going to talk about his son; the 13th Baron, Baron Helmut Zemo. Wiz: Born sometime during WWII, Helmut was raised to believe that both the Nazi ideals of a master race, and that only the Zemo line should be the ones ruling the world. Boomstick: But after learning that his father was killed, he initially blamed Captain America for his death. So he donned a supervillain costumes an gave himself the alias known as the Phoenix. But during a struggle, Zemo fell into a vat of Adhesive X, which horribly disfigured his face, making his face look like molten wax. Wiz: Fortunately for him, Zemo survived that incident, but decided to wear a purple cowl to both cover his scarred up face, and honor his deceased father, who wore a purple cowl as well. Thus, the Phoenix was no more, but Baron Zemo lives. Boomstick: Being the son of the late Heinrich Zemo, Helmut Zemo possesses all the experiments that his father was working on during WWII. He's a master strategist, and is fluent is hand-to-hand combat. Wiz: And while Zemo may be an expert in various forms of hand-to-hand combat, it seems that he prefers sword combat, more specifically, fencing. Boomstick: You know, I just realized that if Zemo was born in the 1940s, then how is he still alive to fight Captain America? Wiz: That's a good question Boomstick. And the answer is simple. Zemo has decelerating aging. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: Zemo injected himself with a compound known as the X Serum. This serum allows Zemo to stay young & healthy forever. Not to mention, it also enhanced his strength, speed, intellect, agility, and stamina to near superhuman levels, and well as allowing him to heal much quicker than an ordinary human. Boomstick: So basically, this X Serum is the Marvel's equivalent of DC's Lazarus Pits, right? Wiz: Pretty much. Zemo also carries various other weapons at his disposal, such as and disintegrator gun and anti-psychic headband. But he generally prefers using his sword for combat, made out of adamantium, and only uses his secondary weapons as a last resort. Boomstick: Baron Zemo is a threat to be recon with. He's, not only a major threat towards Captain America, but also a threat towards the Avengers. Not to mention, Zemo was also a member of a shitload of groups, as well as their leader. Some of them include the Masters of Evil, HYDRA, The Thunderbolts, and many more. He's also capable of manipulating and influencing those to do his bidding. Hell, HE'S EVEN CAPABLE OF OUTSMARTING THE ENCHANTRESS, WHO IS THE NORSE GODDESS OF MAGIC! Wiz: But while he is a major threat, Zemo's arrogance, and prideful nature are offend the reason why he fails in various goals. And while all of them involve him taking over the world, in which he's almost come close on multiple occasions, thanks to his arrogance, and god-like demeanor, as well as the Avengers stepping in to stop him, Zemo has, so far, always failed. But, on the plus side, he's done more than his father ever accomplished. Thor: I know of thee. You are Captain America's foe. Zemo! Baron Helmut Zemo: (* Zemo laughs).. You may call me master. Now kneel before me. Thor: Thor kneels before no one. The members of Masters of Evil teleport, and surround Thor. Baron Helmut Zemo: As I said; Kneel before your masters. Death Battle (The scene begins with the League of Assassins placing a deathly ill Ra's al Ghul inside a Lazarus Pit. Seconds later Ra's al Ghul remerges from the pit, laughing manically. Talia manages to knock some scenes into him by slapping him.) Ra's: Thank you my daughter. Talia: Father, you look well. Ra's: I feel more alive than ever! Just then Baron Helmut Zemo arrived. Zemo: So this is the famous Lazarus Pits, I've heard about. Ra's: Who are you!? Zemo: Oh, forgive my rudeness. I am Baron Zemo, soon to be ruler of this world. And with the powers this Lazarus Pit, I will be unstoppable. Ra's: You do realize that you are out-numbered Zemo. Members of the League of Assassins defend Ra's al Ghul and point their swords at Zemo. Zemo: Sad thing is, I always come prepared. Zemo snaps his fingers and a small army of HYDRA arrived to defend him. Zemo: Kill them! Ra's: Don't let Zemo get his hands on the Lazarus Pit! Moments later, most of the members of HYDRA and the League of Assassins are either injured or dead. Ra's: Well, it's just and me Zemo. Talia: Father! Let me fight by you side! Ra's: NO Talia! Talia: Father! We can take on Zemo together! Ra's My daughter, listen to reason. You must tend to the injured, and above all, protect my grandson. Your son. Talia: I understand father. Talia leaves. Zemo: You should've listen to you daughter, then you might've stand a chance. Zemo draws out his sword. Ra's: Arrogance will be your downfall Zemo. Ra's al Ghul draws out his sword. Zemo: Before I kill you, I never got you name. Ra's: I am he who is call Ra's al Ghul, the Demon's Head. Zemo: Very well. To the Death! Fight Zemo charges at Ra's, while thrusting his sword at the Demon's Head. Ra's thrusts his sword up, causing his to both hit Zemo's sword, and Zemo to nearly lost his balance. Zemo manages to regain his footing by back flipping. As Zemo successfully regained his footing, Ra's attempts to stab Zemo through the chest. Zemo quickly moved to the left side, causing Ra's to miss. Ra's then retaliated by altering his sword swing, by striking towards his right. Zemo see Ra's blade, and, with quick thinking, managed to block Ra's sword swing with his own sword. The two clash their blades for a few moments. Ra's: You have potential Zemo. Zemo: If you give up now, and proclaim that I am your master, then I might spare you. Ra's: Never! The two swordsmen end the clash, and continue with their fight, with both of them managing to block each of their death blows. The two seemed evenly match. Zemo the processed to stab at Ra's chest. Ra's attempts to parry Zemo's blade by block it with his own blade. Ra's successfully parries Zemo's blade, but noticed that a chip of his sword broke off. Ra's backs off to analyze the situation. Ra's: That's no ordinary sword isn't it Zemo? Zemo: You're correct. This sword is made out of a material not of this planet, called adamantium. Ra's: Adamantium? Zemo: That's right. The metal alloy this sword is made out of is virtually indestructible, as it can handle even the strongest of Earth's metal alloy. Ra's: Just because you have a sword that's indestructible, it doesn't make you indestructible. Zemo: But it does mean that I have the better sword. Ra's enters a defensive stance, waiting for Zemo to strike. Zemo charges towards Ra's, and the two continue to strike their blades at each other. Over time, Ra's gets the upper hand as he manages to cause Zemo to trip, and have him go on the defensive. Just as Ra's is about to strike down Zemo, Zemo blocks Ra's sword with his own. As a result Ra's sword broke in two. Shocked to see that his blade broke, Ra's eventually felt a pain through his chest. It was revealed that Zemo stabbed Ra's in the chest. The blade is pulled out of Ra's body, as Ra's is lingering back to the edge of the cliff side. Zemo then placed his blade near Ra's neck. Zemo: You should called me master. Ra's: There are thing far much worst than death. Ra's then processed to drop of the edge, right into the Lazarus Pit. Zemo headed towards the edge of the jagged side.' Zemo: So you took the cowards way out. Zemo puts his sword back into the sheath and walks away. But as he walks away, the Lazarus Pit exploded, and out came a fully healed Ra's al Ghul. Zemo: What? But that's impossible! Ra's then began to laugh out loud manically, and charged towards Zemo. He then lunged directly at Zemo. Zemo in on the ground, with Ra's hands around his neck. Ra's: You want the Lazarus Pit so badly!? Ra's then punched Zemo in the face until he was rendered unconscious. He then processed to lift up an unconscious Zemo and walked towards the Lazarus Pit. Ra's: Then hears your chance to try the Pit for yourself! Ra's tosses Zemo in the Lazarus Pit. Zemo is last seen in the Lazarus Pit as his life is drained from him, effectively killing him. Ra's continues to laugh out loud manically, until he eventually regained his sanity. Talia: Father! Your Alive! Ra's: Talia! Where's Zemo? Talia: He's dead. You tossed him into the Lazarus Pit. Ra's: He must've been at full health to be killed by the Lazarus Pit...... But that's what he gets for threatening the Demon's Head. KO * Ra's, with Zemo's sword, watches as the surviving members of HYDRA either join Ra's army, or get executed by the League of Assassins. * Zemo's body is being dissolved by the Lazarus Pit. Conclusion Boomstick: They don't call Ra's the Demon's Head for nothing. Wiz: This was admittedly close. Both of them were both excellent strategist, and great swordsmen, but unfortunately, everything that Zemo could do, Ra's could do, but better. Boomstick: Though we never got a date of birth of when Zemo was born, it's safe to assume that he was born in the 1940s. Ra's al Ghul on the other hand is over 600 YEARS OLD, which in term, means Ra's virtually trumped Zemo with experience. Wiz: Not to mention, while Zemo is a skill fencer, Ra's is a master in nearly 100 forms of martial arts, which includes swordplay. And there's also the fact that Zemo is face more arrogant than Ra's, especially since Ra's is known to keep a calm and collective manner. Boomstick: And as we've already mention, while Zemo does carry other weapons at his disposal, he prefers to use them as a last resort, and would rather use sword combat, which ultimately lead to his many downfalls against Captain America and the Avengers. Wiz: And not to mention the X Serum that Zemo takes was also another downfall. Remember the Lazarus Pit can heal those that are deathly ill, and can even heal injuries, but if someone was at their peak of health then the Lazarus Pit would have the reverse effect, taking the life of a healthy person. And since the X Serum is suppose to keep Zemo young and healthy forever, that ultimately means that the Lazarus Pit would've killed him, if he drenched himself in it. The only advantage that Zemo had was his adamantium sword, since Adamantium is virtually indestructible. And he had several opportunities to kill Ra's with his sword, but Zemo's arrogance led to many failed opportunities, and his own downfall. Boomstick: And because of all of these, I had a sinking feeling that Zemo was going to die. Wiz: The Winner is Ra's al Ghul. Next Time The Battle of the Green Skinned Witches. Trivia * This Death Battle was originally going to have Ra's al Ghul confront Baron Heinrich Zemo, but Zemo changed for his son during the making of this Death Battle. Who will be rooting for? Ra's al Ghul Baron Zemo Who do you want to win? Ra's al Ghul Baron Zemo Who's your favorite Villain? Ra's al Ghul Baron Zemo Did you agree with the outcome of Ra's al Ghul vs. Baron Zemo? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles